RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53 ''' ---- Creekfrost nodded, just realizing that this ''was ''Risingsun's den. "...Okay," he said hastly. "Are you sure?" he asked, although he knew he could trust Risingsun to keep her safe. Whiskerclaw hopped through the snow and into the nursery. He was surprised, the den was warmer then he'd excepted. He glanced around, knowing Nightshade was always in here with Mothkit, but he didn't see him. With a shrug, he made his way over to Pumpkinfrost's nest and tested it with his paws to make sure it was perfect. Meanwhile, Peridotkit had moved into th nursry as the storm got worse, and was now inspecting everything in the den. 13:34, October 25, 2016 (UTC) "I'm sure, the warriors den will be much more comfortable," she murmured, closing her eyes slowly. Galekit sulked in the nursery, worrying about her brother. What if he never came back?Silverstar' 22:42, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded. "See you later," he murmured, as h slipped out of the den and was met with a gust of wind that blew snow into his face. He rolled his eyes. During leafbare they had almost no snow, and now that it was newleaf, they got a huge blizzard. Padding across the clearing, the snow nearly reaching his belly, he made his way to the warriors den. Peridotkit jumped back in surprise when a dead leaf fell down to his paws, and he instantly leaned back to sniff it. He lifted his head, just now realizing how packed the nursery was. He wasn't used to so many cats, it was just him and Snapdragon before. 22:48, October 25, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, see ya..." the warrior let herself relax in her nest, Risingsun soon approaching to dress her wounds. Galekit started at the nursery entrance, waiting.'Silverstar' 23:09, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit looked over to the other kit in the nursery, sitting in the entrance. "Hi," he approached warily. "I'm Peridotkit. Who are you?" 23:15, October 25, 2016 (UTC) The smoke tortoiseshell flicked her ear, glancing back at the tomkit. He seemed nervous, but she remained bold per usual. "Hi, I'm Galekit."'Silverstar' 23:21, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit studied her. "Are you waiting for someone?" he asked. (I'm going to do a little timeskip, just so the storm is a light snow, so the cats can leave their dens and go hunting and stuff...) After the storm, Ashstorm hopped around camp, burrowing snow tunnels. Meanwhile, Creekfrost woke that morning to find Nightshade missing, and was now very worried. Snapdragon talked with Hazelriver. She had become his friend, very quickly. He was shy, but kind. She felt bad for him, after what happened to his leg... "Hey, you should meet my sister, Frostfire!" Hazelriver suggested, raising his voice to almost a scream of pain when he said his sisters name. 23:24, October 25, 2016 (UTC) "My brother," Galekit had replied. Orchidbloom still wasn't feeling much better in the morning, so she continued to sleep. Risingsun found himself a bit worried about the warrior, but he didn't bother her.---- Frostfire had been daydreaming, watching the snow fall as she thought of Morningwing. She then half fellover as her brother screeched her name catching her surprsie. "H-huh, what?!"'Silverstar' 01:29, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Oh. I'm sure he'll be back soon," Peridotkit murmured, although, with the storm having been so bad, he doubted it... "Quite dreaming about mice and meet our new Clanmate," Hazelriver gestured his tail towards Snapdragon, her lowered her head worriedly. 01:33, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "I'll wait forever if I have to," Galekit grunted in response, rump still on the ground, the kit still firmly planted in front of the nursery's entrance. "Yeah, mice..." Frostfire trailed off, shaking her head briskly before trotting over to the newcomer. "I'm Frostfire!"'Silverstar''' 01:37, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay